dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ElephantBallerina2004
Welcome to the ! Hi ElephantBallerina2004, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Isabelle Drew page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Alyssa5582 (talk) 01:05, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Talk Page Start Welcome! Hello there! I just saw that you submitted a character for sorting and thought I would just drop in to say welcome! My name is Alyssa, and I'm one of our bureaucrats here! If you have any questions, please feel free to let anyone one the admin team (users with bronze,silver, or gold names) know! I hope to get to know you soon, and someone in the sorting department will get to your character shortly! Again, welcome an hope you enjojy your time here! You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 01:16, December 14, 2017 (UTC) They can definitely see you're new, both from your edit totals, as well as just knowing the users around here. I know it can be confusing at first, but you get used to it the more you do it! It looks like Soph has already looked it over and offered some comments of things to change before she approves it. You can got back to the form now and make the changes needed. If you have any questions on more specifcs on sorting, either she or Jaye would be great resources to use. You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 01:26, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Oh hi! Hello there, and welcome to DARP! (Alyssa beat me to it, but w/e XD) I'm Sophia, but feel free to call me Sophia, Sophie, Soph, whatever really. I'm not particularly picky on nicknames XD Anyway, as Alyssa/Lyss had noted above, I did indeed look at your sorting forum, and don't worry if it wasn't perfect on the first go. I think that's happened to most everyone, or so I'd think. Besides, we're human, we don't learn if we don't make mistakes now, do we? I updated my comments on your character's forum; really it's nothing beyond how you answered the fifth question for the character's background. Unfortunately, we have to ask of new users that their first two characters cannot be exotic in any way, whether that be by possessing some rare ability or unique trait, or being of a different race. The best way to deal with this really is just to note that the character is just another everyday person, without anything special/unusual. That's all more or less. On the unrelated note; you don't have to message me about your character's forum, unless you want to and/or you notice that I (or any other sorter for that matter) happen to be taking too long to respond to it, in which case, I happily accept any blame to come of that XD Should you have any further questions/comments/whatever really, feel free to owl (message) me or anyone in the S&S department (you can see all of us sorters under the Sorting and Stores heading). I knew it when I met him,I loved him when I left him ''~Sophie'' Isabelle She's a Hufflepuff! I know it's not quite what you might have wanted for her, but it fit her better from the answers on the Sorting Quiz as well as her personality, both of which are essential factors in sorting characters. Now you should make a page for her as well as a word bubble (I can teach you how to do either or both, should you need that :) ). Once that's all done, you can roleplay! I just so happen to have a third year Hufflepuff, so if you want to RP Isabelle and her, then there is that :) I knew it when I met him,I loved him when I left him ''~Sophie'' Let's get started, shall we? i apologize for practically spamming your talk page with new headers XD Anyway, let's get started then! After all, part of what I do is help new users (such as yourself). Conveniently, the link above for my third year Hufflepuff, Ann-Sofie, is of her word bubble. That's one of the many ways a word bubble looks like, and there are others, but for some, you have to ask permission beforehand. You can find a masterlist of the word bubbles for use here. Take note of which are free for all; those you can freely use without needing to ask permission. Once you've picked a word bubble template that you want to use (and have gained permission should it be required), you now need to create a page and name it Template:(whatever you wish to name your character's WB). The Template: bit is important; otherwise you end up making a regular page (don't fret, it can be moved to a template page). Most of the word bubbles have a blank that you can copy and paste to your template page, and then fill in the respective fields for that WB's parameters, and you should be fine! The same essentially holds true to character pages. Here's an example of a character page. And here's the masterlist of character page layouts there are. Note that quite a handful of those need permission to use; just message the user who created the layout asking them for permission to use it. The rest is functionally the same as creating a WB; just this time, you want a regular page, not a template page XD Hope this helps :D I knew it when I met him,I loved him when I left him ''~Sophie'' Hello! Welcome to DARP! I'm Jaye - head of Sorting & Stores! It's always nice to see a new face around, so I'm happy you joined! Soph seems to have covered all the bases in explaining the process to you, but just in the case you have some lingering doubts, just know you can reach out to me and I'm also willing to help! I did notice, though, in our forum it said "Her dad is a muggle who became a wizard and specialized in combat". What did you mean by that? A muggle can't become a wizard - it's a gene that's inherited. So I'm... kind of confused. But again, welcome to DARP! And I love your character! ;) Word Bubble Hi again! I noticed you made an attempt at creating a word bubble. However, you made it a main page instead of a template. Don't worry, I'll fix it! But for future reference, when you're making a word bubble's page, you have to use the prefix: Template:. The character's name follows shortly. Good examples are Template:ValenciaDO and Template:TessaB. You can also use the full surname instead of just the initials in the title, so it'd be Template:IsabelleDrew! Also, I was fixing up your bubble, since there's a couple mistakes, but don't worry! It happened to me all the time when I first joined. First, you put a space before you actually put down the coding for it (like you put a space before you started writing), which messes up the coding. While it may not be as aesthetically pleasing, it's a necessary evil to put it right at the start, without a space inserted. Another thing is: you're using unnecessary coding for the bubble's colors. You just need to put the hashtag and the color's hex code (for instance #000000, for black). Personally, I find it easier to to roleplay characters when the time slot and the text slot are filled with } and } respectively. If you get slightly confused with that, I can give you an example! So, take one of the bubbles I showed you above (Valencia's). If you open the template - as though you were going to edit it - you will see that the coding is slightly different, but the time and text slots are still present. While you chose to use 1 & 2 respectively, I believe it's smoother if you use time instead of 1, and the character name instead of 2. Of course, this isn't necessary in particular, but a lot of people here use that format since it's just easier and avoids confusion/mistakes. I know it's kind of tough at first, but once you get used to it, it gets easier! Moving on, the bubble should have an image. We use live faceclaims here. For example, Valencia's "faceclaim", as we like to call them, is Gal Gadot. Typically, the use of a that looks like the way you described your character makes roleplaying funner, since you have a solid idea of how they look! p.s. i know i'm not soph, but she's not around right now, i don't think, and i just wanna help your experience here be great! WB So, I stalked your message to Jaye, and seeing that she's probably at school at the moment... I've figured out what you did wrong and fixed it for you. I figured out that you had the template things marked around the word bubble at the top, which you need around the entire bubble to make it work. Another thing is the hex codes/colors. You cannot use RGB coding with WBs, especially since it's really hard to use. I've just added in the typical colors for a Hufflepuff WB, yellow and black, and now in order to use the wb: It's simple: It should look like this: If there's anything else I can to help you out, feel free to drop me an owl! I don't bite ;) ~ Thistle 15:57, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Another thing I'm actually really good at finding models/faceclaims for users to use as characters, so if there's anything I can help with or anything else like that, just ask~ ~ Thistle 16:01, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Sorry! My internet stopped working at school, so I wasn't able to come back on. I'm super sorry! Is there anything else you need help with, though? Making a page, getting started with a roleplay, anything? ofc i have to be the late one Ignore that XD I see I got beat to it, but imo, you still got pointed in the right direction. I was actually sleeping when you sent your message to me earlier; I woke up minutes after Jaye had messaged you about it, rip. Oh well. Just a smol addition for your own benefit: we often use the 1 and 2 in place of time and character name for no reason beyond being lazy XD It's up to whichever you want to use tbh. Also, Frost is actually wrong about the color hex codes; you can use them in just about anything. The thing with that really is that you need to know the hex code you wanna use. That is where a color picker comes in handy; those list the hex code for the color if your choice. There's a handful of color pickers out on the net, just Google one and have at it. Make sure that when you copy the hex code that you add the hashtag symbol (#), otherwise you get nothing. I knew it when I met him,I loved him when I left him ''~Sophie'' Help There's this page that has different codings for character pages, ranging between easy and difficult. Since you're new to everything, I recommend you use ChocoKat's coding, which is used in this page. Just copy the content, create a page named Isabelle Drew (your character's name) and paste it there. Then, just replace the history, personality, etc etc with your character's information! Once you do the page, I can help you with roleplaying! ::You did something wrong. I'm not sure what you're trying to get done, or where you got that code from? It's just easier to copy and paste from ChocoKat's Page coding. :P :::Oh. Well, I'll take a peek at it next period! For now, though, I have to go - I'm still in class. :I copied the whole of the page (not the template which is what you copied) onto Isabelle Drew. Right now it has all the details for another character in there so you'll need to go through and change things (name, age, colors if you like, etc.) but everything should be there you need. Welcome to the wiki. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:29, December 15, 2017 (UTC) Of course if you need help sorting through things on the template or aren't sure what to put in some places feel free to ask! There's definitely some extra coding there for gifs, fonts, etc. that you don't need but that look nice. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:40, December 15, 2017 (UTC) ::It looks like Bond was able to help you out better than me! If you have any questions, feel free to approach either him or myself! :) ::